Secret Bohemeian
by RogerandMimi4ever
Summary: "Do you know if Mimi Marquez lives here?" she asked him. "May I ask how do you know her?" "She's my mom," Rated T because it's Rent.


**A/N I apologize in advance for my short chapters. I'm a new writer and I've been just getting into the swing of fanfiction writing. **_**Constructive Criticism**_** is gladly accepted but reviews such as **_**"Like omigod, that was the worst story I've ever read. Your a terrible writer. You like totally suck."**_** are taken as hurtful comments.**

"Sera? It's really dark and cold and we haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday," Kathleen told her older sister, wrapping her arms around her tiny body to keep warm. Seraphim looked down at her six year old sister and sighed.

"Don't worry we're almost there. Only one more block to go," she pulled her sister closer to her. 10th city was a scary and dangerous place at night, so they picked up their pace.

Soon they were in front of a large apartment building. Seraphim tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked loudly on the door. After 5 minutes of no answer she knocked harder.

"Hello? Can anyone open the door? Please!" she shouted. After a few more minutes she heard someone on the other side of the door and the door swung open revealing a short man with short blonde hair. He wore glasses and and a blue and white striped scarf. Sera was confused at why the man looked shock to see her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. This guy didn't look like a threat, but Sera pushed Kathleen behind her, just in case.

"Do you know if Mimi Marquez lives here?" she asked him.

"May I ask how do you know her?"

"She's my mom,"

Mark sat on the ratty old couch in the loft going through some boxes o his old films when the bohemians first became friends. Mimi was sitting next to him going through another film box, while Roger sat on the window seat playing so random chords.

After a little while, Nina, Roger and Mimi's 10 year old daughter, came out into the living room. "Nina, what are you doing up this late?" Mimi asked her daughter as she got up off the couch and walked over to her. She glanced over at the clock. "It's almost 10 o'clock," she went over and knelt in front of the 10 year old girl.

"I can't sleep, Will is snoring again," she told her mother, referring to her twin brother William. Mimi couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, you can sleep in my and daddy's room," Nina smiled and went back to the room she and Will shared. She came back with her blanket and stuffed dog. Mimi smiled and went into her and Roger's room.

After Mimi and Nina disappeared into the room,

Mark turned to Roger. "He gets that from you,"

Roger set his guitar down and turned to Mark. "What?"

Mark laughed. "The snoring. Will gets that from you," Roger rolled his eyes and went back to strumming on his guitar. That was when they heard the loud banging downstairs that sounded like someone knocking.

Mimi walked out of the room her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do you guys hear that," she asked. Both boys nodded. It stopped for a few minutes before starting up again, louder and they could hear someone shouting to open the door.

"I should go down there and see who it is," Mimi said going to the door.

"Wait!" Mark exclaimed standing up. "I'll go. Who knows who could be down there," Mimi looked at Mark with a look saying _Are you sure? _Before nodding and going over to Roger. Mark grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck before heading downstairs.

He ran down all the stairs until he reached the door and unlocked it before swinging it open. He saw a young girl who looked an awful lot like Mimi. He couldn't contain his shock. She had the same chocolate brown eyes and brown hair and her skin color was the same. The only difference was that her hair had a light blonde natural tint. He composed his face before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Do you know if Mimi Marquez lives here?" Mark hid his shock. How did this girl know Mimi?

"May I ask how do you know her?"

"She's my mom,"

**A/N I hope this was good enough for the first chapter. Please review! I'll love you forever if you do!**


End file.
